gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Out
Night Out is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Thomas Lipton. Plot Miklos visits his safehouse AKA his cousin Thomas' apartment. Thomas stands by the living room window: *'Thomas': Miklos.. *'Miklos': *Sigh* No, we can not. *'Thomas': We cannot what? *'Miklos': I know you were about to suggest we go hang out. *'Thomas:' Hang out? Oo! That's even better idea than mine! I was gonna suggest we look family pothos. Ah, brilliant idea, Miklos! *'Miklos': My first answer still stands, though. *'Thomas': AW! Come on! You could use a night out in the glamorous Los Santos! I could at least.. Listen, you can compensate your mistakes by taking me out tonight. *'Miklos': What mistakes? *'Thomas': Well, for example, that one time you let A PSYCHOPATH INTO MY HOUSE. *'Miklos': A sociopath, Tom. *'Thomas:' Same thing, different word in front of the path. *'Miklos': *Sigh* Alright, Tom. We're going for a night out. On one condition. *'Thomas': Which is? *'Miklos': You stop whining. *Opens the door* *'Thomas': But we still can go another time, yes? *'Miklos': WE WILL SEE. Let's roll.. Miklos gets in his car, Thomas soon follows. During the drive: *'Miklos': And the second condition; I choose where we go. *'Thomas': Aw, yeesh. It better not be a shooting range, sex club or drug lair then. *'Miklos': What's the best bar 'round here? *'Thomas': Depending on the point of view of a simple townfolk like me, or the most appreciated celebrities? *'Miklos': Well, where do you usually go if you want to get drunk and laid? *'Thomas': Strange question. Is that your view of a fun night out? *'Miklos:' Tom, I do NOT want to spend a night in some bitchass hipster coffee shop and then go rollerskate or some shit. *'Thomas': So, our evening will consist of booze, beer, liquore and cheap women. Fantastic. Next time is my turn to choose. *'Miklos': Good luck with that. They arrive in Pink Sandwich and the player objective is to drink head full. After getting drunk, Miklos and Thomas stagger out of the club: *'Thomas': I.. I waz wron..wrong 'bout ya, cousin.. You DO know how to have a fun evening.. you're.. you're the real funmaster.. *'Miklos': Why, thank you, T. Th-that was very nice to hear.. especially from a one whiny sonova bitch like youuuuu... *'Thomas': Damn, staright! And.. where're those hookers ya promised? *'Miklos': Oh, fuck I don't know.. don't know.. know.. they were here a moment ag- ag..o.. Perhapsssh they flew away? *'Thomas': Shit.. we better go after 'em.. where's ya car? *Stumbles on a man* *'Man1': 'Ey! Whatcha step, pendejo!'' *Pushes Thomas*'' *'Man 2:' Bitchass motha fucka. *'Thomas': And who's thish? Friends of yoursh, M? *'Miklos': Who? These porn star wannabes? *'Man 1': Porn star? *'Miklos': Yes. Why else would you have so much make-up? *Man 2: 'Ey, fucka! *Pushes Miklos* I ain't wearin' no make-up, pendejo! *'Man 1': Don't ya have any idea who we are, bitch? *'Miklos': Hey, T, can ya help these fellas, they don't know who they are. *'Man 1': Cockface! *Pulls a gun* Miklos grabs the gun and shoots the men. *'Thomas': MIKLOS, FUCK!? *'Miklos:' The porn stars tried to attack me! *'Thomas': Oh, man, there're their pals! *'Miklos': *Sees their pals* Oh, yeah. Who would've guessed how many porn stars you see in one night. *'Thomas': Where's the car? We must find the car! *'Miklos': Yeah. The piece is empty, and I don't wanna waste my own bullets on those guys.. Let's go.. Miklos and Thomas escape their chasers. They get in Miklos' car and drive back to Thomas' apartment: *'Thomas': *Gets out of the car* Oh, man.. The world spins like a record baby... round.. round.. round... round.. *'Miklos': Let's get some sleep. *'Thomas': Aw, yeesh, I can't climb up all those stairs.. I'm sleeping in the garage.. *Gets in the garage* ''Good night. *'Miklos': Don't let the bed bugs bite. *Walks up the stairs and gets in his bed* What a night out.. Reward *'New Weapon': Vintage Pistol Objectives *Get in your car *Find a bar *Get to the car *Go back to Thomas' house Gold Medal Objectives *'Time''' - Complete in 5:00 Category:Missions in King of The Hill